


A little high-grade never hurt anybot

by Tabby_Catty



Series: Is there something on your mind, old friend? [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Drunk Optimus, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all fun and love, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabby_Catty/pseuds/Tabby_Catty
Summary: A trip to the beach and some high-grade prove to help Ratchet wind down some.
Relationships: Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Series: Is there something on your mind, old friend? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A little high-grade never hurt anybot

Ratchet sighed, re-reading the same sentence for the 5th time in a row, no thanks to the kid’s loud shouting. He loved them (while he would never admit that out loud), he really hated how loud they could be at times.

As Miko’s yelling got increasingly louder, Ratchet stopped what he was doing to glower at her for a split second, before a large servo landed on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, old friend?” Optimus asked, looking kindly into Ratchet’s not-so-happy optics.

Ratchet grumbled out the fact that he reread the same sentence repeatedly and Optimus listened intently, and his servo slid from Ratchet's shoulder to his upper arm, then to the medic’s servo. Optimus started rubbing circles on Ratchet’s servo using his thumb before he spoke up.

“I believe that you require a break, old friend. Why don’t we go for a drive?”

Ratchet sighed, and then nodded. “Allow me to grab something before we leave, old friend.”

Ratchet eyed the Prime suspiciously, but did not stop him.

Moments later, Optimus came back, and had a small smile upon his face plate.

“Shall we leave, Ratchet?” Optimus inquired, but Ratchet was too distracted by the fact that the Red and blue bot had even said his name. It made his spark race, and his processor suspicious. 

Ratchet decided to go with his processor and shot the Prime a suspicious glare. 

“And where exactly are we going Optimus?” 

The Prime just gave a sickeningly sweet look that he reserved for Ratchet alone, and responded “Patience is a virtue, Old friend.”

Ratchet sighed, knowing that Optimus wouldn’t give anymore information after that statement. Optimus walked to Arcee, Then whispered in her audial, and she nodded and gave Ratchet a smug grin. That definitely worried Ratchet. She walked up to the ground bridge and plugged in the coordinates. The ground bridge opened, and Optimus walked in front of it and turned, seeing Ratchet’s hesitance. 

“Nothing’s amiss, old friend. I promise you that.”

Optimus then grabbed Ratchet’s servo, and kissed it with the closest thing to puppy eyes that a 40 foot tall mech could achieve (Ratchet deemed Optimus’s version far better then the real deal). Ratchet sighed, and allowed himself to be pulled along by the big mech (not that Ratchet could physically stop the Prime). When they were finally through the ground bridge, Ratchet’s vents hitched.

The place was secluded, but it was clear that someone (some **bot** ) had set up there. It was a beach, but near a couple of palm trees there were lights strung up, and a large tarp set up.

“Optimus… What is all this about?” Ratchet said, still gaping at the scene before him.

“I figured we could relax a bit. I found this area when the ground bridge malfunctioned.” Optimus said, looking at the area before him. 

Optimus continued to walk, pulling Ratchet along with him. Ratchet took in the area, the waves splashing against the sand, devoid of any human contact. Optimus then pulled out a bottle of high-grade from his sub-space and gave a hint of a smile to Ratchet. He then pulled out yet another thing. Energon candies. “Optimus… What’s all this about?”

Optimus smiled, and gestured for Ratchet to come sit down. “I found them and I suppose that drinking with you would help us to ‘chill’ as Miko puts it.”

Ratchet shook his head, then sat down. “That child doesn’t know ‘chill’ if it hit her in the face.” Ratchet stated, making digit quotes at the word  _ chill _ .

Optimus chuckled, then popped open the high-grade. Ratchet looked at the offending cup, then back at Optimus. Optimus was a notorious lightweight (only better than Bulkhead), and Ratchet wasn’t really affected by high-grade as easily. “Optimus, are you sure you want to drink ? I mean, what if-”

“You’ll be fine, Old friend.”

Ratchet gave the prime an especially flat look, and simply stated “I’m not worried for myself, I’m talking about you.”

Optimus chuckled, and shrugged his massive shoulders slightly. “I’ll be alright. Bulkhead will pick us up if necessary. Is that to your satisfaction?”

Ratchet sighed, then nodded and took the cup of high-grade.

Ratchet drank the high-grade, barely feeling the effects of it. Optimus poured himself a glass, then poured another class for Ratchet.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Optimus?” Ratchet questioned jokingly, making the large mech slightly smile.

“Perhaps, old friend. Perhaps.”

Ratchet chuckled at the slight joke, knowing that Optimus only got like this with him. Ratchet downed the second cup of high-grade, and poured himself another one. He then looked at Optimus’s cup, and noticed that the Prime was taking it slow. Optimus seemingly noticed Ratchet’s stares, and quirked an optical ridge at the medic’s staring. “Is there something amiss, old friend?”

Ratchet shook his head, and grabbed two energon candies, and popped on into his own intake and slightly grinned at an idea. He then brought the Prime’s helm close to his, feeling the hot ex-vents from said Prime. Optimus opened his intake, only for an energon candy to be placed on his glossa. Ratchet smirked at the confused red and blue mech, then pulled the mech back to him, and connected their lips. His glossa slid past the Prime’s, and simply took the candy out of the Prime’s intake. Optimus now looked completely bewildered, and his cooling fans kicked on so hard he jumped. 

Ratchet couldn’t contain the proud smile on his face plate, causing the Prime to look away, cooling fans still whirring loudly. Ratchet took another swig of his high-grade, then poured himself another cup.  _ ‘At this rate Optimus will only have that one cup’  _ Ratchet thought to himself, grimacing at how much he drank before the Prime finished a single cup. Thinking about said Prime, it seemed that the mech was still trying to calm down after what Ratchet did to him.

Ratchet drank the last of his cup  _ ‘Did I really finish another cup?’  _ and placed it down, opting to look up to the stars. The sky was clear, so Ratchet could see for quite a bit, and he had to admit that Earth’s sky outmatched even Cybertron’s.

Optimus finished his own cup, and then downed a second one, before laying down beside Ratchet. The big rig’s cooling fans were still audible, but by much less than before.

They both opted to sit in silence, until Ratchet sat up and stretched, and poured yet another cup. “I haven’t had high-grade this good in a while.” Ratchet blurts out, smiling more than normally (likely due to the 5 cups of high-grade in his systems). Optimus looked at Ratchet, already feeling the effects of the high-grade, and simply nodded. “I have...I haven’t had this much f-fun in a while Ratch.” Optimus slurred, apparently 2 cups of high-grade was enough to get Optimus drunk off his aft.

Ratchet sighed, and stood up. He almost fell due to how quickly he stood, but was able to gain his balance shortly. Optimus was a stupid drunk, and while it was fun to watch, he didn’t want the Prime to do anything he’s regret later. “Heeey, wh’t arre y’u doin’, Ratch? Thheeee f’n...fuun is jist gettin’ star..started.” Optimus slurred, making Ratchet snort at the poor diction from the Prime. 

Ratchet looked back down at the large mech and simply asked, “How much did you drink?”

Optimus looked down at his servos, and counted on his digits. “I… I think…. Four? No no no, six.”

Ratchet looked at him with his intake wide open, clearly Optimus had been sneaking drinks.

“Alright, let’s get you home.”

“Love ya Ratch…” Optimus muttered, a dopey grin coming to his face. 

Ratchet ex-vented, feeling his cooling fans kick on to the second lowest level.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bulkhead and Ratchet carried Optimus, he teetered this way and that, making remarks as they walked.

“How much did he even drink?” Bulkhead asked, almost tripping on the Prime’s pedes.

“Six cups.” Ratchet said, fully regretting even agreeing to what the Prime had requested.

Miko ran over to the edge of the upper deck, and called the boys over with her. “Is Optimus injured?” Jack asked, concern bleeding through his voice.

“Heey it’s the kids! I f-fraggin’ love you guys!” Optimus said, shocking every one of them into silence.

“Is he drunk?” Raf asked, as Miko fell over in laughter, and Jack looked on in shock, muttering “Nevermind I  _ don’t  _ want to know.”

“Yes” Ratchet replied shortly, attempting (and failing) to catch a falling Optimus.

_ ThUnK _

“Ow” Optimus said, causing Miko to burst into another fit of laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus woke up with a throbbing processor ache, regretting drinking so much. He blacked out a little after Ratchet’s sneaky trick on him, and even the thought made his cooling fans click on again. Suddenly he heard a grumble from beside himself, and jumped so high he fell off of the berth. “The frag was that about Optimus?”

Optimus stilled, realizing that the grumble came from Ratchet (Considering Optimus could easily recognize Ratchet’s voice).

“What happened last night for you to, ah…” Optimus reset his vocalizer with a  **click** , and he tried to speak again, but not before Ratchet cut him off.

“Me and Bulkhead carried you into the main room, you fell, and started shamelessly flirting with me. You then proceeded to tell each member of the team why you love them,  _ thoroughly and in depth _ . Bumblebee then started playing music and you pulled both Arcee and I into your drunken dance, and then started singing poorly. You fell  _ yet again,  _ but this time you took me and Arcee down with you.” Ratchet stated, in-venting, and Optimus’s cooling fans were now  _ whiirrrrrring  _ away.

“I finally deemed it enough, and brought you to your berth room with Bulkhead, and you begged me to stay, stating: ‘Please don’t leave me alone Ratch. It’s easier to sleep when I’m with you.’ and I complied.”

Optimus looked at Ratchet, and heard the audible  **click** of the medic’s cooling fans turn on. Optimus turned the orange and white mech’s helm towards his own, and quietly rumbled “Thank you Ratchet.” and kissed the medic chastely. 

“I guess a little high-grade was all I needed to ask you to sleep in my berth room.”


End file.
